


Colour me in love

by TinyNinjaQueen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNinjaQueen/pseuds/TinyNinjaQueen
Summary: Adorable hollistein revelations when Laura decides to redo the book nook and Carmilla gets dragged along. Fluffiness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 3 in the lead up to their technical difficulties.

A thousand shades of blue loomed above them. A strange language, unknown even to Carmilla, was sprawled across the squares. A quick excursion to redo the book nook had morphed into a 3 hour long saga as they drifted disoriented around the foreign home store that the library had spewed them out in. The unfamiliar note that had appeared in Laura’s hand, as the Library ushered them out, was the assumed currency. 

Carmilla caught herself hoping that her mother’s minions would turn up and fight them, anything to break the mind numbing monotony of the outing. Even the enthusiastic brunette appeared lethargic as she gazed, eyes glazed, at the tiny coloured squares. Exasperated Carmilla broke away. Trudging up the stairs she reached a level filled with mock living rooms. Assessing the options she settled down on a recliner, placed with perfect eye line to watch out for the tiny woman visible through the railings. The warm air and padded seat lulled her as she fought to keep her eyes open.

…

“What about this one? Laura queried jabbing her finger at a teal square. “Carm?” she asked, getting no response, she spun round to find Carmilla missing. “Carm!” she yelled frantically, worry brewing in her chest. It was the foul tempered vampire who had insisted on accompanying her, the unspoken understanding that she was only coming to keep her safe, she would never abandon her. Fearing the worst panic rose in her chest. Rushing up the the stairs she frantically searched through the benign lounge set ups to find her sullen vampire. 

Relief flooded through her as she spotted Carm gesticulating wildly at a uniformed man who was yelling crossly at her in a foreign language. Laura sidled up beside them, giving her most angelic smile she looked up at the man, trying to convoy whatever apology or explanation was warranted. Seemingly pacified the man nodded and muttering in his own language he bustled back into the depths of the store.

“Thanks cupcake” Carm mumbled wearily crashing back down on the lounger. But Laura was far from done with her. Hands on tiny hips she raised a threatening eye brow. 

“What did you do?” she demanded. 

“What?” Carmilla whined “just had a bit of shut eye that’s all. Don’t see what he was getting so upset about” 

“You left.” Laura accused, moving seamlessly into the next accusation.

Propping herself back on her elbows Carmilla focused properly on Laura. “I was still looking out for you” She said softly gesturing to the floor below where Laura had stood, making clear that she could have still guarded her.

“Yeah, I bet you were watching real carefully from behind your eyelids” Laura retorted, but the fear had lost it’s edge and her tone turned teasing. Without thinking she nestled down mollified beside Carmilla. Only once she was pressed against Carm’s side did she realise the inappropriate nature of her action. 

Carmilla had made it very clear after their mistaken kiss that Laura shouldn’t toy with her emotions like that. But with the fear of losing her still ghosting through Laura’s blood she couldn’t bring herself to move away so she curled further into Carm’s side, fitting as naturally as if she had never left. Guilt thrummed through her for a moment before she realised that she couldn’t undo what she had just done, so rather than fighting the urge she gave in laying her head down on Carmilla’s chest. Exhausted from trying to fight the magnetism between them 

Carmilla lay awake, her earlier drowsiness forgotten. She felt as though she had been struck by lightning. Electricity jolted through her lifeless veins. Independent of her wishes her arm shifted to pull the other woman closer to her side. ‘Traitor’ she scolded it. She felt as if every nerve in her body was alive. Every inch that touched Laura was ablaze with passion and every inch that didn't ached to do so. She fought to restrain the desire fighting to take control of her limbs.

Laura shifted, pushing herself up to hover over Carmilla. Looking down at the trapped vampire she was filled with a deep yearning and fondness. She whispered “Everything that happened. It doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t change what we are to each other. I want you to know that I forgive you. And I want you back.” The last sentence was spoken so softly that it was only due to Carmilla’s keen supernatural senses that she heard it at all. Her brain flooded with every reason to disagree, every plausible argument she had but they all melded to one name. ‘Laura’. She couldn’t bear to be parted any longer. The walls she had built up around her un-beating heart tumbled down to ash. She stretched up and stole a chaste kiss from Laura’s yielding lips. A grin spread across Laura’s face, hooking a stabilising leg over Carmilla’s hips, she dove down to capture a kiss that was anything but chaste.

…

As they staggered out of the section hands firmly clasped, intoxicated by the hormones coursing through their blood. Passing a display Laura suddenly squealed pointing excitedly at a lavender wall. 

“That’s it, that’s the colour I want” she gushed delightedly. 

Tugging on Carmilla’s hand she pulled her back into paint stacks in search of her chosen emulsion. The search led them tumbling infatuated through mock houses and rooms. Carmilla allowed herself to be pulled helplessly along by her fire cracker of a girlfriend, lured by kisses and whispered promises. She decided that lost in a home store with Laura by her side might just be the best experience of her immortal life. An experience that she wished would never end.


End file.
